A rainbow tailed angels gift
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Fatch and Thatch are a little down over their barely recovering right leg (Fatch), and their missing eye (Thatch). And Moon and Jake can see this. But thankfully, the werewolf prince has an idea that might just be the key to helping them both. Short one-shot. Please enjoy.


**Heheh. Just a cutie one shot. Hope it gets up quick since it IS a one shot. Heheh... enjoy~!**

* * *

" How's your leg treating you Fatch? "

Thatch asked gently, looking up at the other as he sat down at the table beside him. The small little table of him, the prince obviously, Moon, and Jake. The rest of their friends were at the other tables today. But that was alright, Fatch and Thatch were about played out with the crowds.

The prince finally seemed to acknowledge his question, sighing mildly and stretching out his right leg, pulling up the pant leg a bit to revile the long cut wasn't healing well. Looking quite bad truly. Red,scabbed, close to infected really. And if the outer were bad, Thatch could only imagine how his bones were. Especially since Jenette had told them his leg was pretty much only held together by bolts and screws...

" Not well Thatch... "

Fatch said gently, pulling his jeans back down and crossing his arms over the table.

" To be honest, it hurts to walk. I know I've got a limp too... but! *sigh* Enough of my belly-aching. How's the, ah... missing eye working out? "

Thatch sighed now himself, yet... guessed if he asked about the leg, it would only be fair to answer about his eye.

" Not to good. It still stings a little, and keeping it clean is a pain. And... I don't really like when others see it. You know, the empty socket. "

Fatch frowned lightly, gently patting the others shoulder.

" I understand. I'm sorry to hear that... "

" Say... I'm sorry to ask you two, but ah... "

Moon said gently, claws tracing along the table.

" Is there... really no way to fix this? No way to heal your leg Fatch, or get you a new eye Thatch? "

" 'Fraid not Moon. "

Fatch said gently, plopping his cheek onto his hand (elbow on the table) and looking down at his leg.

" Jen said it was a miracle I can walk at all. And in reality, while the skin will heal, my bones are only held together by screws and bolts. "

" And I'm on a waiting lost for a new eye, but... I-it's a REALLY long list. Who knows how long I might have to wait. Who knows if I might even get a new one at all. "

Moon frowned, gently hugging his foster brother, looking at Fatch.

" I'm sorry you two. I shouldn't have asked. "

" Don't apologize kiddo. "

Fatch said softly, smiling warmly.

" It was an honest question. "

" ... Mmmmhmhmhm... "

The three vamps turned around, finding Jake chuckling to himself, grinning and tail fluffing. Saying softly.

" Heheh. You know guys, I may be an idiot, but I did... have an idea. One that may help you both. "

The vampires all blinked, confused as heck, watching as the werewolf folded his hands together with his eyes closed. The others confused again, wondering... wondering if he was praying. And if he was praying... then to who. Who would he be praying to? They hadn't heard from the angels in a while now...

Hearing a flutter of wings, the group (and most the rest of the cafeteria too) turning to find Gold at the side of the table. Amazed Jake had just summoned Gold. The rainbow angel looked between Fatch and Thatch, before smiling warmly. Saying gently

" Ah, I see now Jake. They do need some assistance. Thatch won't be a problem, but Fatch maaaay be a little tricky. Welp! I'll do my best! "

Before either vampire could question things, Gold walked over, gently placing his now glowing green hand over Thatch's missing eye. This glow engulfing the child before fading, the angel shocking the others by hurryingly taking off the others bandages. To everyone's surprise, they didn't see an empty eye socket. They found a new, sparkling, healthy purple eye! Gold had given Thatch a new eye!

Gold moved quickly once more and took hold of Fatch's leg, the glow soon taking hold of the vamp as it had for the younger. Once the glow faded Gold scooted back, smiling and looking at the prince almost expectantly. Curious and praying it was true, Fatch rolled up his pant leg, finding his leg... healed! The scar gone, his leg pure pale white once more, and the bone no longer hurting and painful! Gold... had healed them!

The vampires, in a burst of pure, overwhelming joy, both TACKLED Gold to the ground, hugging him tight and thanking him over and over. The angel, amazingly, taken back in surprise by their affection.

Moon chuckled to the sight, turning to the werewolf across from him.

" How did you know to call Gold Jake? "

" Eh. "

Jake answered, shrugging cutely.

" Let's just say I know enough about the guy to know he could help them. And I'm glad he did. Them two needed some cheering up. "

The werewolf turned, smiling at the adorable display. Of Fatch and Thatch hugging the now blushing and flustered Gold Winchester. Feeling... happy for them. Glad he called Gold. Hoping sincerely things kept going well for the pair of vampires.

* * *

 **Awww Jakey... X'3**

 **Hope you all liked!**


End file.
